


Jaeyoon’s Birthday

by Niina_rox



Series: JaeyoonxTaeyang <3 [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, This wasn't supposed to be smut xD, but it's only a bit, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: This was supposed to be fun with bits of fluff, buuuuut instead its gone in a completely different direction. But either way I hope everyone enjoys reading this!





	Jaeyoon’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fun with bits of fluff, buuuuut instead its gone in a completely different direction. But either way I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

It's two days before Jaeyoon’s birthday.

Taeyang was slightly stuck for ideas for his boyfriends birthday. He's been pouting for a while, so much so Youngbin doesn't bother looking in his direction. Since he's used to seeing that look, ”you need to stop pouting” the quiet continues. ”I would, but I have nothing better to do.” Youngbin sighs quietly ”think of something, anything for Jaeyoon’s birthday.” Taeyang smiled a little he _did_  have a few ideas, but none of them seemed to be the perfect one. To make things more interesting Jaeyoon is coming home, after three weeks away for work.

So, Taeyang wants everything to go perfectly. ”You know he is going to love whatever you come up with,” of course; he knew that. To add to it he is going to pick Jaeyoon, up from the airport soon. It's easy to see that he's excited about it, so much so Youngbin simply says. ”Why don't you leave a little earlier since, it's obvious you want to” Taeyang smiles brightly before ”see you later hyung.” Youngbin simply smiles ”see you later” it, falls quiet after that. The trip is boring, but it goes quickly enough. Of course, Taeyang paces a little as he waits for the announcement.

It’s a little over ten minutes later he hears Jaeyoon’s flight, called he's quick to head over to the luggage carousel. After wading through the crowd of other passengers they spot each other, both smiling like fools but neither do anything. At least not yet they wait until they're in a more private spot, then it's clear a hug is long overdue. ”I've missed you” Jaeyoon laughs a little, ”I missed you more” it becomes a little argument. Something else they missed they parted a little, before Taeyang initiates a kiss. Which is soft and sweet, and exactly what they need. 

”That's something I've missed every day,” it's perfect no matter what. It doesn't matter that they're standing in the parking lot, the only thing that does is that they're together again. After a few minutes, they head home. Once they're back Jaeyoon is keen to have a shower, to wash off the long flight. He held Taeyang close as he whispered in his ear, ”do you know what else I missed.” It was obvious considering just the suggestion, sent a shiver down Taeyang’s spine. ”I think I might know” Jaeyoon smirked a little as he, moved back a bit to kiss him roughly.

Then there was no hesitation as they headed, to the bathroom quickly shedding their clothes. Of course, once Jaeyoon had his hands on him, he was quick to tease him. To tease his cock, Taeyang gasped a little, not quite expecting that. Of course, he decided to do the same for Jaeyoon. Who was a little surprised at the fact that his boyfriend, had prepped himself. ”I’m amazed Tae” a few seconds later he blushed, Jaeyoon laughed a little as he picked him up. Taeyang was quick to wrap his legs around his waist, he slowly eased onto his cock.

As they waited a minute or two, Jaeyoon held him close as they kissed rather passionately. The hot water, not the only thing steaming up the bathroom. He started off slow still managing to find his prostate, Taeyang’s head fell back to the wall his hands holding onto Jaeyoon’s arms. When Jaeyoon moved faster and going a little deeper, always loving the sounds coming from his boyfriend. Apart from their moans the only other thing, he managed was ”gonna come.”

Jaeyoon smirked as he teasingly bit his ear then ”come, for me Tae” within a few minutes. He came untouched. Quickly followed by Jaeyoon, neither of them did anything as they caught their breath. Taeyang slowly removed his legs as Jaeyoon, pulled out it didn't seem to matter that the water was going cold. 

 

Jaeyoon wakes up with a smile on his face, for two reasons one being that it's officially his birthday. The other being the fact that his boyfriend is against his left side. Arms wrapped around his with his head, on Jaeyoon’s shoulder. So of course, he's happy. He can't resist the urge to leave a kiss on Taeyang’s head, it simply remains quiet in the room. Bits of sunlight shining through the window, indicating that it's after seven. Jaeyoon has no intention of getting up, at least not yet. He doesn't have to work, and neither does Taeyang.

And despite Jaeyoon not wanting to move, it seemed that he now needed to use the bathroom. But for a couple of minutes he debated about whether or not, he should get up. It was just lucky that Taeyang ended up moving, of course, he was quick to move. Even though he was asleep Taeyang noticed Jaeyoon, wasn't there when he returned. Jaeyoon smiled a little when he found his boyfriend lying, on his side of the bed. All he did was get back in and wrap him, in his arms. One of the best ways to start his birthday.

It was a little after eight when Taeyang woke up, of course, it was no surprise Jaeyoon was awake, still. He knew especially when he said ”morning sunshine,” Taeyang simply smiled ”morning birthday boy.” He moved a little so he could kiss him, it was sweet and absolutely perfect. After a few minutes Taeyang asked, ”is there anything you would like to do today.” In the back of his mind, is his surprise for him. Jaeyoon thought about it ”I’m not sure, do you have something in mind.” Taeyang blushed a little.

”I might” of course; he was teasing. He ended up moving on top of the birthday boy, ”in order to do what I have in mind.” ”We have to get out of bed and get dressed,” Jaeyoon pouted a little Taeyang laughed a little. As he kissed him ”pouting is what I want to do” a few minutes, they were up and slowly heading to the bathroom. Taeyang’s plan involves being out the entire day, doing a few things he knows Jaeyoon loves. The first thing will be having breakfast in, his favourite cafe.

Which won't be too crowded on a weekday, which is a plus. It was quiet as they ate and since, they were just about the only customers. Taeyang took the opportunity to take a few, photos some Jaeyoon wasn't aware of others, he decided to pose and pull random faces for. Causing his boyfriend to laugh, in turn creating an echo in the cafe. So, yeah they gained the attention of about ten people, certainly something to remember. After breakfast, it was time for a walk through the local markets.

Where neither could help but buy a few things. ”So, what's the plan after this Tae” he took a moment, ”well hyung I’m not ruining the surprise.” He laughed a little at the look Jaeyoon gave him, ”don't worry its something I know you'll like.” And it's going to be a good surprise, a picnic lunch with their friends. At one of their favourite spots in town, it's a little hidden which helps. Not to mention its perfect for today, Taeyang gets him to close his eyes when they get close. 

And also makes sure their friends are quiet, then it's ”happy birthday Jaeyoon.” Nothing beats catching up with friends, on your birthday. And it has been a while since, he was away for work for three weeks. They end up staying there for a few hours; all the food has been consumed. As well as the drinks, they all slowly head home. Jaeyoon wraps an arm around Taeyang’s shoulder, ”this is definitely one of my favourite birthdays.” Taeyang smiles happily ”I’m glad” heading, home they're both quiet.

It's going to be a quiet evening, but it doesn't matter. They did plenty during the day; he keeps dinner simple. Cooking something he knows Jaeyoon loves, then they settle in the living room with a couple of movies. 


End file.
